


Alexis' Punishment

by EpicPogChamp



Category: mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Undertones, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, eating pussy, karl si there for literally 5 seconds, roadhead, the safeword in all my fics is apple cause its my safeword with my bf, they also speak spanish a lot, trans!quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPogChamp/pseuds/EpicPogChamp
Summary: After catching Alexis being so close, and all over another man, Schlatt can't help but what to punish him. The way he acts in the car ride home just makes Schlatt even more frustrated.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Alexis' Punishment

Schlatt was picking Alexis up from work today. He pulled up to the shop and parked. He had just got out of the car when he saw his boyfriend in the alley between shops, almost hanging off his co-worker Karl. He walked up to them with a frown. "What the hell is all this?"

Alex looked up at Schlatt curiously, while Karl pulled back, blushing. The taller man stammered out a timid goodbye as he ran back into the shop. The latino man put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he made eye contact with him. "We were just talking, what's wrong?"

"Looked like a lot more than 'just talking,'" he sighed. Schlatt decided here wasn't the place to deal with this, and started towards the car. "Come on, let's go home, yea?"

Alexis rolled his eyes as he followed after the man. He got into the passenger's seat, glancing over at his man. "Did something happen at work?"

Schlatt got in and buckled up, making sure Alexis was also buckled before driving. "Nah, today was pretty good. We need to have a talk when we get home though," he warned, making sure to keep an eye on the road.

The smaller man leaned over, pressing his chest to Schlatt's arm as he drove. "Amor, you know that I would never cheat on you." He smiled a little at that, Alexis always knew just how to get to him. "Yeah? Mi novia, solamente." He kissed him once before going back to the road.

Alexis kissed back before whispering gently in Schlatt's ear. "Mi querida por siempre." One of his hands snaked down the larger man's thigh, rubbing over his crotch. Schlatt groaned at the touch. "You really wanna do this now?" He asked. The touch sent a shiver up his spine. "Kinky devil."

A cute giggle came from Alexis’ lips as slowly started to undo the other man's pants, reaching in and gently pulling his cock out of his boxers and pants. "Maybe."

Schlatt bit his lip and just focused on the road. "You are going to kill me one day, amorita," he hissed at the man, his cock giving a small twitch as his blood started pumping. Schlatt heard the faint click of Alexis undoing his seatbelt before he felt the soft lips and hot tongue on his hip. The shorter man used his hand on his lover's cock to tease him while he sucked on him.

Schlatt signed and accepted that this was happening. Why not. "So hungry for my cock you couldn't wait huh? Naughty." Alexis hummed around the head of Schlatt's cock before he slowly started to take more and more, soon taking it all the way to the base.

Schlatt was moaning. Alexis knew just how he liked it, his cock was rock hard in no time. "Fuck yea, suck me, baby," he groaned, barely swerving to avoid a traffic cone. He would pull over, but what's the fun in that?

Alexis started to bob his head slowly, using his tongue to just barely touch the parts that made his man moan and shiver, wanting to be a bit of a brat.

Schlatt squeezed the steering wheel to calm himself down. "Fuck baby, come on. You know what to do, don't give me more of a reason to punish you." Alexis would be giggling if the man's cock wasn't so deep in his mouth, giving Schlatt a few seconds of relief before he went right back to his teasing.

Schlatt sucked in through his teeth at the maddening way his lover was teasing him. "Oh, you're gonna get it when we get home, novia," he growled. Alexis gently pulled off his cock with a pop, smirking up at him devilishly. "Ohoho, But papi! This little mouth is only for you."

Schlatt let out a gasp and grinned at his lover. "Yeah? Well I'm gonna take a lot more than your mouth tonight."

"You want my pussy, amor? Are you going to fuck my ass?' he purred out, dirty talking to the man while jerking him off slowly. "Whatever will I do?"

Schlatt tried to focus on the road, driving carefully. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't think." He grits his teeth. "I'm gonna destroy you."

He couldn't hold back his giggling, moving his hand faster on his man's cock, licking the tip playfully. "Are you imagining my tight pussy wrapped around you? My quivering thighs and sex ass as you rail me?" 

Schlatt shudders at the filthy man next to him. "We're almost home. I don't need to imagine." He smirked as he pulled into their neighborhood. "What makes you think you can get it?” he teased as he completely pulled away from Schlatt, leaving his cock hanging out of his pants.

"You're mine amorita, don't forget it." He pulled into their driveway and undid his seatbelt, not even putting himself away before he got out of the car and practically dragged Alexis inside. As soon as the door was closed, he pinned the lithe thing to it, attacking his neck with harsh kisses and bites. "Cock tease. You'll pay for that my little bitch," he growled into his ear.

He did try to struggle away from Schlatt, wanting to make him more angry, only to moan loudly when the man bit into his neck. "Fuck! Don't bite so hard..." he said in a breathy voice, his body shivering in anticipation.

Schlatt grinned and pulled the man's clothes off, tearing them a bit in his rush. "I'll do what I want with you puta, take your punishment." He bit down on a fresh bite, making sure to lick at the marks.

The moan that came from his lips at the newest mark was higher pitched than he meant it to be, full on shaking now that he was left completely naked in front of Schlatt. "A-Amor, wait..."

Schlatt ignored Alexis's pleas, instead stepping out of his own pants and tossing his shirt away. He pushed his lover against the door and kissed him roughly on the lips. He grabbed the man's crotch and roughly caressed it.

Alexis couldn't help but take in every square inch of Schlatt's body. He was about to speak when he was roughly slammed into the wall and kissed, his eyes shutting tight, and his hands weakly pushing on Schlatt's chest. He was trying to keep back the moans as Schlatt touched him down there.

Schlatt shoved two fingers in his lover's pussy, stretching him out casually as he enjoyed Alexis's mouth. "Make as many noises as you want amorita, we're going until I say we're done." He grinded his cock into the man, not caring where it touched.

Alex was letting out sharp moans. Schlatt's fingers were big and rough, and even if he was being casual about this, the large man was spreading him open so far. It was making him weak in the knees. "Papi please... Slow down!"

"I've gotta show you just who you belong to." He kissed the man's jaw and knelt down. He fucked the man open with his fingers and licked at his clit, his spare hand holding Alexis's leg to keep him there.

Alex brought a hand up to cover his mouth, crying out and moaning loudly at the intense attention he was receiving from Schlatt. His other hand moved to Schlatt’s head, weakly trying to push him away. All the strength in his body was pulled away from him with how harshly he was being finger fucked.

Schlatt just chuckled at him and added another finger, making sure to stretch his pussy. This was a punishment, but he didn't want to break the man. Not yet anyway.

Alexis almost squealed as a third finger pressed into him, he wasn't ready for it. His body went slack against their front door slightly, his eyes starting to tear up. He pushed a bit harder with his hand, but it still wasn’t enough to get Schlatt off of him.

Schlatt kept his fingers in the man just to feel for reactions from inside. He swirled his tongue around the clit, focusing on it to try and get Alexis more excited. As soon as he felt the man's insides start clenching on his fingers, he stopped everything and stood up, pinning him to the door again. "You like that, mi putita?" 

He was moaning, gasping, and crying as Schlatt didn't let up on him, clenching down hard when he felt the man's fingers rub over his g-spot, and when a sharp whine followed it when they were roughly pulled out. Alexis shuddering at the words coming from his lover. "You proved your point..." He said weakly, barely able to keep himself up as he was pinned again.

Schlatt kissed him roughly, but pulled back just as quickly. "I promised I would destroy you baby" he scooped him up and carried him to their room, tossing him semi gently on the bed. "I'll let you pick the next part though." He leaned over his prone lover and smiled sadistically. "Pick a hole novia."

He kissed back, feeling needy, longing for the man in front of him, even if this was more than he could take. He shuddered again at the words, and tone of his voice. Alexis crying out in surprise as he was tossed onto the bed, looking up at Schlatt's, his face flushing bright red. He looked away timidly, feeling nervous. "I-I..." he swallowed dryly before speaking again. "My pussy...?” He asked quietly.

He nodded and gave him a soft peck. "Alright mi amorita" he crawled on top of Alexis and peppered his jaw with soft kisses before explaining. "You're not allowed to touch there until I say so." He grinned, looking right at his face while he said it.

He nodded gently, squirming a bit under Schlatt as he let the man talk, a lot of his sassy being stripped out of him with the brutal finger fucking he got the second they walked into the house. His bark was always bigger than his bite.

Schlatt got up only to grab a bottle of lube from the night stand and squirt it on his fingers. He crawled on the man again and slowly started working them into Alexis's ass. "I really was hoping you'd pick that pussy. Love when it drips and makes you beg"

His eyes went wide when he saw the line, knowing exactly what Schlatt was going to do, weakly trying to shut his legs tight, only to have them spread back open just as easy. “John...! Wait!” He cried out, trying to reach down to grab onto his wrist.

He paused only for a second, "Yeah baby?" He asked before wiggling the tip of his finger in the man's tight ass. He stared at Alexis' face with a smug expression while he worked the lube into his hole. He used his other hand to spread Alexis' legs

He shut his eyes tight, letting out a weak, shaky breath as he tried to keep himself together despite what was being done to him. “You said I could pick...” Alex was barely able to keep his voice straight at all.

He kissed the man's jaw again sweetly. "Yes, I said you could pick what happens next. And you picked to have your cute little pussy untouched." He emphasized the fact with a thrust of the finger currently wiggling its way into his ass. "It's not my fault you didn't ask for specifications" He crooned in the others ear mockingly. "Maybe I'll fuck this tight ass and then have you clean my cock off before I even touch your wet little pussy."

He couldn’t help the pathetic sob that came from his lips at the mix of words, and actions. He wanted to be touched there so bad, his poor pussy throbbing in need, and his back arching up off of the mattress. “A-Amor... Joder mi coño...” He begged weakly, knowing nothing he could say would work, but trying anyway

"No" He said simply and inserted another finger in Alexis' ass, stretching him in a scissoring motion. "You already agreed" He moved down a little and started sucking on one of his nipples, rolling it in his mouth for funsies while he stretched the little hole.

Tears started to trickle down his cheeks as his ass was stretched even more, his little pussy soaking wet, Alex wanting to touch himself so badly. His hands reaching out, and weakly pulling on John’s hair as he sucked on his chest.

Schlatt batted the hands away easily, biting on his nipple in reply. "Alright alright I get the message." He pulled his fingers out of the man and slicked up his cock, aligning his tip with his lover's backdoor and pushing the tip in slowly. "Naughty little bitch couldn't wait huh? You want it that bad baby?"

“Not there...!” He sobbed out, weakly pressing his hands on the larger man’s chest. He always had no power in these kinds of situations. His lover was able to move him in whatever way he wanted without difficulty.

Schlatt just kissed him to shut him up, roughly pushing his tongue in the other's mouth. He thrusted in slowly, inching his thick cock into the man's ass. He groaned into the kiss and ran a hand through Alexis' hair. Even if this was a punishment he still couldn't help wanting to comfort the one he loves.

He rested his head into the other man’s hand, moaning weakly against his lips, and not fighting him as he was slowly spread open on Schlatt’s cock. He shut his eyes tight as he gripped the sheets with both hands.

Schlatt kissed him deeply, growling into the other's mouth. His cock was soon all the way in the man's ass and being squeezed tight. He probably should have prepared him better but its too late now. He waited to move for a bit, just enjoying the feeling of being inside that hot little ass.

Alex kissed him back, wanting to keep the other man’s lips on his, the feeling comforting him while feeling too full. His lover’s cock was too big, still stretching him out, and making it almost hard for him to breath. He weakly moved his shaky hands up to cup the man’s face, trying to relax even if he was a shaking mess.

Schlatt smiled at the small touch and broke the kiss. "You're so cute all teary eyed and stretched out on my cock" He peppered more kisses on the mans cheeks before capturing his lips in a kiss again. He took advantage of the small break to buck his hips and start slowly fucking him.

Alex was about to try to speak again, before he was silenced with another kiss, and a sharp buck of Schlatt’s hips. He was moaning high, and weak against the other man’s mouth. It was so much, and so good at the same time. His poor pussy getting even wetter at the treatment. He wanted to be touched there so badly.

Schlatt just kept up, fucking the mans ass gradually faster as he got used to the tight crevice. He groaned and attacked Alexis' lips and tongue with a fervor. His lust was almost at its peak with all the hot action going on.

He carefully moved his hands off of the man’s face, and moved them gently down his body, trying to take his time to move them. Alex rested them on his stomach, hoping he could go lower without being caught. His moans coming out high, and almost broken sounding, trying to turn his mouth away from Schlatt’s rough kisses.

He was so fucking close he almost missed Alexis' hands running down his body. Almost. He stopped the kiss and grabbed the man's hands, pinning them above his head with a harsh grip. "Don't even think about it my little bitch" He ran his teeth over Alexis' jaw, scraping it gently in warning. He groaned and slowed down his thrusts, but still went as deep as he could.

Alexis arched up as the thrusts slowed, and his hands were pinned up above his head, tears running quickly down his face now. “P-Please...! Please just touch me amor! I’m sorry...!!” He sobbed out, it was so intense he could barely keep himself together, just wanting to cum so badly.

Schlatt moaned at the begging man under him. His thrusts grew erratic and rough as he slammed into his lover and came in his ass. "Fuck yea baby, so hot when you're desperate. my little cock whore!" He rocked his hips a few more times as he shot his load in the other before pulling out and kissing him one last time. "I'll make you a deal amorita. clean my cock good enough and ill fuck your sopping pussy until you forget your own name" He grins down at his lover.

He almost screamed at how rough, and deep Schlatt was being with him, the feeling of his hot cum filling him up, and making him writhe under him. Alexis shut his eyes tight, trying to calm down but he couldn’t stop shaking, not able to respond to what the other man had said yet.

Schlatt decided Alexis wouldn't move quite yet so he got off of him and rummaged through their closet for something. Coming back to his lover he propped him up so he was sitting, and tied his hands behind his back so he couldn't touch even if Schlatt said he could. "Such a beautiful little slut" He caressed Alexis' cheek gently.

His eyes went wide as Schlatt started to tie him up, the tears running hotter, and faster down his cheeks as he weakly tired to get away from the other man, barely having any strength left in his body. The small man sobbing out as he was tied up, barely able to get the word he wanted to say out between sobs. “Apple...”

Schlatt heard the word and immediately untied his lover and pulled him into his lap, hugging him close. "You did so good baby. So so good. Do you want anything?"

“C-Can’t take it...” He sobbed out gently as he clung weakly to his boyfriend. “S-So needy it hurts... Please amor, please I’m so sorry...” He hiccupped, and pleaded. He rarely ever used the safe word, even when he felt like he needed to sometimes.

"Alright baby. It's okay this is exactly what the safe word is for." He kissed him gently and positioned him a little better for him to slide into his lover, not even going slow as he was already soaking. "You did so good, you're so sexy you know?" He kissed the man's cheek as he thrust his hips, bouncing the man in his lap.

Alex was moaning loudly, holding himself as tight as he could to his lover. It felt so good that he was finally getting the relief he wanted that the small man couldn’t even bring himself to hold back. “Feels so good... Your cock is so deep!”

He chuckled and peppered more kisses on his boyfriend's jaw. "You feel really fucking good too baby. All hot and wet. Perfect little pussy" He gripped at the man's hips to try and align his cock up as he thrusted, trying to find the g spot or at least go as deep as he could. This was for Alexis.

Schlatt found his g spot easily the smaller man’s moans getting so loud, and unfiltered he was turning into a complete mess. He couldn’t think straight, or get any words out anymore, Alex only focused on the thick cock filling him up, and bringing him close to cumming.

Schlatt heard his moans change and smiled, fucking him faster in that position to try and make him see stars. "Yea baby just like that, you like that? making beautiful little noises just for me" He growled the words in Alexis' ear. 

“Just for you...!” He sobbed out weakly, it feeling so good he was losing everything about himself, so close to cumming, just wanting to get there. “Please please please...! Papi! Necesito correrme tan mal...!!”

"Vente mi amorita!" He cooed in his lovers ear, fucking him roughly. His cock thrusted harshly into his pussy, their fucking filling the room with moans and wet sounds.

He shuddered almost violently at the words against his ear, the small man almost screaming again as Schlatt’s cock hammered into his g spot just right, his pussy clenching down hard, and Alex cumming violently, squirting on the other as he did.

Schlatt groaned and shuddered when his love came on his cock, his lap getting splattered in juices. He groans and cums himself at the feeling, less cum coming out since he literally just came a few minutes before, but still his hot seed floods into his lover's pussy and he kisses the man's neck gently.

Alex went limp in Schlatt’s arms, whining softly as he felt the man cum in him. He was so overstimmed that he was shuddering, and weakly trying to pull himself off of the other man’s cock, not being able to handle it inside him anymore. “A-Amor... Salir...”

Schlatt nodded and pulled his lover off of his now flaccid cock, laying him down on the bed and cuddling with him. "Mejor amorita?" He asks, running a hand through his love’s hair.

He nodded gently, curling up against him instantly, looking up at him with guilty eyes. “Lo siento, amor...” Alex felt bad that he had stopped Schlatt from what he was going to do earlier.

"Te quiero mi amorita. Nada mal." He kisses the top of his lover's head. "You're more important. Sex is just sex baby. Te amo" He smiles and nuzzles his lover. 

“Yo te amo mucho.” He muttered back softly, nuzzling his face into the man’s chest as they lied there. Alexis feeling close to passing out. “Eres todo mi mundo bebé.”

Schlatt just snuggled him and covered them up with a blanket. "Noches mi novia." he smiled softly

**Author's Note:**

> if you're non problematic and you read the whole thing I hope you have fun when you check my main page! <3


End file.
